No Stars in the Sky
by ryuzakki Hana
Summary: Tanpa sengaja sakura telah membuat gara2 dengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang terkenal Badung balas kerjain Sakura. Setiap hari mereka bertengkar.. Namun ada cinta yang bersemi antara mereka.. Gimana cerita selengkapnya? Silahkan baca.. RnR


No Star in the Sky

Warning: TYPO, Gaje, aneh,,, dan masih banyak lagi

Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan Review,, hhehe

Seorang gadis sedang menaiki sepeda pinknya di pagi buta. Dialah Sakura, gadis berumur 17 tahun yang bekerja mengantar koran di pagi hari sebelum ia sekolah.

Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Pagarnya yang tinggi membuat Sakura kesulitan melempar koran.

Sakura turun dari sepedanya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar koran ke dalam. Dan... Hap!

Gagal

sekali lagi ia meloncat untuk melempar. Tapi gagal lagi.

"Buset dah! Susah banget nglempar ni koran." Keluh Sakura. Dan akhirnya ia mengambil ancang-ancang sambil merem trus melempar sekenceng-kencengnya. Dan.. Berhasik.

Puukk!... "Aww...!" Suara koran jatuh, tapi diikuti suara orang yang mengaduh sakit. Sakura baru menyadari kalau lemparannya mengenai orang.

"Woi! Siapa neh yang nglempar koran sembarangan? Kurang ajar!" Muncul suara orang yang memaki-maki. Sakura langsung ciut.

"Gadis bodoh. Kau yang melempar koran ini?" tanya Sasuke kasar.

Sakura tidak terima dipanggil gadis bodoh, lalu ia pun angkat bicara. "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Hati-hati donk kalo nglempar! Koran sialanmu ini kena kepalaku tau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Biasa aja donk! Cuma kena koran aja udah marah. Masih untung bukan kulkas yang aku lempar."

"Baka! Bagaimana jika kepalaku luka, benjol atau gagar otak?"

"Alaaaa... Cuma koran doank, mana mungkin separah itu. Lagi pula salahmu sendiri ada disitu." Sakura tidak mau disalahkan.

"Kalau dikasih tau jangan nyolot donk!" Sasuke tambah naik pitam.

Sakura malah memancing amarah Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidah. "Weeek... Pantat Ayam! Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa." Ucap Sakura sambil ngacir dengan sepeda pinknya.

Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah, malah mengejarnya dengan berlari. Tapi Sakura terlalu cepat dan dia pun terpaksa meluncurkan jurus terakhirnya yaitu melempar kedua sandal jepitnya, namun sayang senjata pamungkasnya itu tidak tepat sasaran.

"Dasar Pinky apek dan butek! Awas aje kalo ketemu lagi." Umpat Sasuke nggak jelas.

100% Starry Sky

Selesai mengantar koran, Sakura segera pergi ke sekolahnya. Ia tampak cantik mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi biru, dan rok biru kotak-kotak yang kira-kira 5 cm di atas lutut. Maklumlah seragamnya orang jepang emang begitu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

"Sakura tolong ambilkan map ibu di meja kantor ya," Pinta Anko-Sensei pada Sakura.

"Baik Sensei." Sakura segera pergi ke ruang guru. Ia menyusuri koridor dengan santainya sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat sebuah tas jatuh sendiri dari balik pagar sekolah. 'Pasti ada yang telat.' pikir Sakura lalu menghampiri tempat itu.

Sakura sudah berdiri tegak menanti sang pemilik tas muncul. Seorang cowok dengan rambut acak-acakan mirip pantat ayam, kulit putih, lumayan kurus, cukup tinggi, dan mungkin juga tampan nangkring di atas pagar.

"Telat ya?" Tanya Sakura sok polos.

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Minggir kau!" Ancam Cowok Onyx yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau minggir, bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura menantang.

"Malah nantang." Sasuke geram. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh menimpa Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung menutup mata.

Tapi seketika itu pula, Sakura merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, selain itu tubuhnya seperti tertimpa benda berat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat onyx sasuke sedekat itu. Ia di tindih Sasuke, bibirnya bersatu dengan bibirnya Sasuke dan itu artinya sebuah CIUMAN!

Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke. "Mesum! Kurang ajar! Sialan! Baka!" Teriak Sakura. "Kau! Beraninya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Dasar cewek aneh! Memangnya aku berniat mencium bibir penyokmu itu?" Hina Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya bibirmu itu seksi? Bibirmu itu jelek tau." Sungut Sakura.

"DIAMMM! Sudah cukup adegan romantisnya!" Sela Kakashi, guru matematika mereka. "Kalian ikut aku ke BP."

"Sensei, kenapa aku ikut. Yang buat pelajaran kan bocah ayam ini." Ucap Sakura lalu memandang Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membalas dengan Deathglare.

"Jelaskan saja pada Ibiki-Sensei." Ucap Kakashi enteng.

Di Ruang BP.

"...jadi kalian berbuat mesum dilingkungan sekolah, membuat keributan.. Dan kau Sasuke, kau terlambat. Sakura, kau membantu Sasuke masuk ke lingkungan sekolah serta keluar dari jam pelajaran." Ucap Ibiki panjang lebar. Ia menyebutkan berbagai macam pelanggaran yang di tuduhkan pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Maaf Sensei. Saya tidak berbuat mesum, tidak membantu bocah ayam ini masuk ke sekolah dan saya tidak keluar di saat jam pelajaran." Sangkal Sakura membela diri.

"Apa benar itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Ibiki pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Sakura adalah pacarku, dia menjemputku di pagar belakang karena aku sudah menelfon dia sebelumnya." Bohong. Sasuke menyeringai sambil memandang Sakura.

"Bohong! Bohong! Semua itu nggak bener." Sakura heboh sendiri.

"Diam!" Bentak Ibiki. "Kalian berdua berdiri di tengah lapangan dan hormat pada bendera merah putih! Jangan berhenti sampai jam istirahat tiba."

"Tapi Sensei!" Sahut Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kerjakan sekarang!" Ibiki membentak tegas.

Walaupun pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tapi perhatian para murid malah tertuju pada dua sejoli yang sedang berdiri di lapangan. Yup! Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang dihukum.

Setelah sekian lama Sakura dan Sasuke diam tanpa kata, akhirnya Sakura nyeletuk. "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kenapa kau bawa aku dalam masalahmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau tadi kau diam dan tidak mengancamku. Sudah pasti kau tidak akan disini. Dan satu lagi, ini pembalasan atas perbuatanmu tadi pagi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh dari bendera.

"Tadi pagi?" Sakura memutar otak untuk mengingat-ingat aktivitasnya tadi pagi. "Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Masih pura-pura lagi. Tadi pagi kau menimpukku dengan koran."

"Oh~ jadi si ayam yang tadi pagi itu kau?" Sakura baru sadar. Karena pagi itu masih gelap, jadi wajah Sasuke tidak kelihatan, yang ia ingat cuma suara dan rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Cela Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku gadis bodoh terus! Memangnya kau ini pintar. Kau itu cuma bocah ayam yang tidak tahu malu dan tidak disiplin, menyebalkan..."

"Diam!" potong Sasuke, lalu memandang Sakura. Kau cerewet se..." Perkataannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu di diri Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan jadi terganggu. "Apa?"

"Hi-hidungmu berdarah. Kau mimisan."

Sakura mengusap sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ketika melihat cairan pekat itu, kepala Sakura menjadi pusing dan mual. Sakura akan pingsan.

Sakura roboh, tapi untungnya Sasuke memiliki reflek yang bagus. Sakura jatuh di pangkuan Sasuke, Sasuke yang panik langsung membawanya ke UKS.

100% Starry Sky

"Sakuraaa... Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ino ketika Sakura bangun dari pingsannya.

"Ino... Dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kau di UKS. Tadi kau pingsan ketika kau dihukum di lapangan." Jawab Ino pelan.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai ingat.

"Kenapa kau sampai di hukum? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino, sahabat baik Sakura.

"Aku dijebak. Ini semua perbuatan bocah ayam itu! Dia menuduhku macam-macam." Jawab Sakura penuh emosi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud bocah ayam?" Tanya Ino.

"She.. Shi... Shu.. Shusike? Shusuke.. Apalah... Lupa aku.. Pokoknya rambutnya nyentrik kaya pantat ayam."

"Susuke? Sasuke kali..." Ino membenarnkan.

"Nah, ya itu namanya."

"Kita kan masih baru di KHS. Belum ada satu semester, kau sudah membuat gara-gara dengan kakak kelas."

"Siapa juga yang cari gara-gara. Justru dia yang mencari gara-gara." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kuberi tahu ya. Sasuke itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dia sangat terkenal, apalagi dikalangan cewek."

Sakura pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Dia memang berprestasi, jadi leader team basket, gitaris band Yamada yang terkenal di tokyo. Tapi dia terkenal bandel dan playboy. Jadi kau harus hati-hati. Jangan pernah berurusan sama dia. Nanti kau di jemur kriting." Ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Udah ngomongnya? Aku nggak perduli dia itu siapa, tapi dia itu harus di kasih pelajaran." Kata Sakura berapi-api.

100% Starry Sky

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Sakura langsung meluncur ke sekolah adiknya, Konohamaru. Kebetulan jam pulang sekolahnya sama.

Sakura sedang santai menaiki sepedanya, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada motor yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, motor itu merapat pada Sakura. Hampir saja Sakura terserempet, namun karena kehilangan keseimbangan Sakura jatuh ke rerumputan.

"KYAAA!" Teriak Sakura. "WOII! Hati-hati donk kalau naik motor."

Sakura memang tidak luka, lecetpun tak ada. Tapi hatinya benar-benar jengkel. Hari ini memang hari apes bagi Sakura. Dengan perasaan sebal, akhirnya dia menggenjot sepedanya ke sekolah adiknya.

Sakura sampai di sekolah Konohamaru, dan mendapati adiknya sedang duduk bersama teman perempuan yang sangat Sakura kenal. Tapi selain bocah kecil itu, ada seorang cowok misterius yang memberi mereka Ice Cream.

"Hai, Konohamaru, Yuuki.. Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sakura.

Cowok didepan Konohamaru dan Yuuki menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kau?" Sakura dan sang cowok Berkata serempak.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura sewot.

"Hah! Kau lagi. Kau mengikutiku ya?" Sasuke narsis.

"Idih.. Amit-amit.

TBC

Dilanjut chapter depan.. heee

Maaf za… saya belom bias update Fic yang satunya,,, lagi nggak ada inspirasi..

Heeehehehe


End file.
